CLIQUE MY WAY!
by jazzyluv
Summary: NO PC..kinda sad MASSINTON!
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited about starting my sophomore year in high school. I was so happy that my parents had gotten me a car so I wouldn't have to ride with my brother Ryan.

My mom and dad had gotten me an all black, I'm mean everything black not including the interior. It was a 2008 Pontiac G5, and I loved it. Most people would say it wasn't as awsome as Ryan kickass Mustang but I loved my car and hated being in his sweaty sock pit. That what I normally called it cause when he gave me rides home after his soccer practice with like three other people in it. I swear I would have died if it wasn't for those beatiful windows that rolled down in his car.

Me and my bestfriend Claire and I had doing cheerleading been doing that since the fifth grade. When we got to high school everyone thought that cheerleading was lame or 'social sucide' as Alica Rivera would say. We never really talked only because of the little 'Clique' she belonged to. I mean who has a clique isn't that like so middle school and not high school let alone Sophomore year wise.

Well if your woundering who am I. My name is Massie Block, and its pronouced Ma-ssie like Cassie but with an 'M'. I can't stand when people say my name wrong and some people just say it wrong to piss me off. Like Alica's clique the PC, lame much. I had decided to go out for the soccer team at my school during the summer and made the varsity team. Me and Claire had both made the team, and that made the PC very unhappy. We both didn't like there whole Clique because their whole thing was to make everyone feel bad cause they don't own any designer lables. Bull**** I am pretty sure not everyone of them owns designer and I know that for a fact.

"Massie, Claire's here" my mom called from the inner come. Before I left my room I looked at the mirror to make sure everything was fine. I was wearing my rainbow dark wash true reigion jeans, my black plaided shirt, and my alice+oliva ballete flats that had plaid pattern. I grabbed my Juicy Couture black tote and my black burberry coat. I ran down stairs and me and Claire. We went to my 'baby' we both put our soccer bags into the trunck.

We both got in and I started my car and drove out of the drive way listening to 'So What' by PINK.

"So are you excited bout' our sophmore year" I asked Claire. She was sitting in the passenger seat with a big bag of sour gummy's in her lap.

"Not really, I'm only excited see Cam" she said. Her and Cam who was one of my best friends had beeb dating on and off since the 8th grade. I kind sorta wished they would brake up back in like 9th grade becuase I got so damn annoyed of hearing 'why doesn't Cam love me' over and over and over again. But everytime they would get back toegther becuase came apologized to Claire seeing that he was always wrong. But they were always both wrong seeing that they faught for rediculous things.

"So I guess you and Cam made up, uhh" I asked. They were fighting again, becuase Cam forgott to call her or something. I personally didn't care that much anymore because first of who the hell cares if your boyfriend doesn't call you 24/7. When I had told Claire that she started rambling about he could be cheating her. Putting two and two together he could have. I had herd like ah ton of romurs that Cam had hooked up with this girl named Olivia Ryan at some camp and some other girl named Nikki Dalton who's supposedly from what Claire told me 'the camp tramp'.

"Massie!" Clair called me knocking me thoughts.

"Yea,what" I said pulling into the schools parking lot.

"Were you listening?" she asked puting the gummy bag into her pink Juicy Couture tote, that I got for her when we went shopping for her birthday present.

"Yea, you and Cam are getting a puppy or something" I said turning of my car and getting out.

"Massie I said I think Cam's cheating on me" she said. I stopped and turned face her. Her expression changed in a matter of seconds. It went from sad to angry at some sort.

"You knew, didn't you?" she said. I saw the tears weal up in her eyes.

"No,I never knew. I just herd from someone that he hooked up. But I didn't want to believe it because of the rumors that float around here like a flue virus" I said walking up to her with caution.

"Massie!" I herd someone call me. I turned around and saw Chris running or jogging over to where I was. Me and him had been dating since the end of last year. He was also on the varsity soccer team with my brother.

"Hey, what up" I said when we walked 'the tree'. It was for like freshman but who the hell cares.

"I don't think....I mean I think we should brake up" he said. I just stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"What?!" I shreieked. He and everyone took one step back.

"Why would tell me now, of all the times you could tell you tell me now" I asked him. I wanted to cry but kick him in the baby making area.

"I'm sorry" he said then left. I went back to my car and got my stuff. Claire had already left with her stuff. I locked my car and ran into the building after the final bell rang.

Most of my classes were pretty boring and I pretty much zoned out. But when I got to my english class everyone was talking about me and Chris. But were saying that he broke up with me to go out Dylan Marvil.

Buzz

I felt my phone vibrate. Meaning I got a text from Claire seeing she was the only one who would text when we were in class for some apprent reason.

Claire-Chris is dating Dylan, and I think they were dating wen u guys were also....nd do you know what sucks sooo bad I might kill my slelf CAM BROKE UP wITH ME 4 GOOD.....nd he's Dating OLIVA FUkN RYAN....=`[...

Oh my gosh I couldn't believe it. Not the Chris dating Dylan part the Cam Duh-liva she's dummer then a stick, wait that's an isult to all sticks. But she's dummer then anything and wears fake desingers. Gosh I could already tell this year was going to have a lot of DRAMA!

Massie- meet me at my locker b4 lunch....nd ur nt gonna kill ur self I'll stop ur hole plan if u do...

Buzzz

Claire-lol...ok...nd Massie I'm soo glad I have u as a friend cuz idk wat I would do if I didn't hav u...

Massie-double aww....Claire-bear will be best comadres for lif...

Diiinnngg

Finally lunch my favorit subject in school. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my english class and to my locker which I saw Claire putting her stuff into her locker.

"Hey hun" I said to her as I turned the dial on my locker.

"Hey, oh man guess who texted me when I was in PE?" Claire asked me. I opened my locker and put my stuff and got my money and phone out before I closed it.

"Um Cam?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Surprisingly yes, but I'll you about him during lunch but guess" she said jumping up and down with a lot of excitement.

"I don't I give up" I said.

"Derrick Harrington" she said. I stopped walking and just starred at her.

"What did he say?" I asked her she showed me the message as we started walking again.

Derrick-hey Clairebear, lol havnt said tht since the 8th grade. But yea its Derrick and I just wanted to say tht Cam's an ass for braking up with u. But I guess I'll see you at soccer. Oh nd tell Massie I said hi.

I couldn't believe it Derrick Harrington. I hadn't tlk'd to him since the 8th grade. It felt like it had been 10 years since we talkd because he totally ignored me nd Claire when we got into our freshman year.

"Massie!" Claire snapped at me bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah" I said.

"Stop spacing out on me" Claire said. We got into the line and I got a cesar salad with chilly cheese fries that were Claire's but she didn't want to seem fat so she says.

"Where to sit" Claire asked to know one in particular. We walked to my brothers table and sat down. They all starred at us and we just giggled.

"What are doing sitting her" Ryan asked. I ignored him and rolled my eyes.

"Wow Massie and Claire, Chris and Cam brake up with you and I guess you eat more to relive your pain" Dylan said. I just glarred at contimplating if I should through the french fries at her.

"Soo Claire do you know what Cam told me?" Oliva Ryan asked. I could tell and so could Ryan that this wasn't going to turn out.

"What" Claire asked not really wanting to here the answer.

"That I'm a better kisser then you and that you kiss like a toad" Oliva said then walked away. Claire got up to leave and probally to cry. I ran after her and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lunch line.

"Massie what are you doing" Claire asked me. I had gotten a slushy cup and put pickles, mustered, ketchup, red slushy, and mixed it. Claire got where I was going with it and did the same.

"That would be $1.50 for each" the lunch lady said. I laughed at her face expression was price less. We walked over to the PC table. I walked to Dylan and poured the 'crap' on her head.

"Ahhhh!" Dylan shrieked as the'crap' slid down her back and her face.

"I may eat a lot but I rather be fat then a slut!" I yelled at her. Everyone in the cafe started laughing. Dylan pushed passed me and ran to the bathroom I'm guessing.

"Hey Oliva since you like sloppy seconds so damn much you can have this!" Claire said dumping the nasty disgusting crap all over Oliva Ryans platnium blonde hair. The whole lunchroom broke out into hysterias. I looked over at the upperclassmen's table which all of them were laughing so hard that they either fell out of there seat of were crying and holding there stomachs.

"Ms. Block and Ms. Lyons that's detention for the rest of the day for you both" Principle Byrd said. I grabbed my lunch and we left to some small english room that reminded me of a jail cell.

Buzzz

Claire-im soo bored... =[

Massie-tell me about it.

Claire-soo lets play would you rather...

Massie-woah tkin a stroll to memory lane...we havnt played that game since like the 8th grade....

Claire-lol...shut up!

Massie-fine I'll play....

Claire-ok...would you rather date Josh Hotz or Tyler Evans?

Massie-is Tyler Evans tht emo kid?

Claire-yea

Massie- isn't her like gay or something...

Claire-no he's bi...

Massie-oh same thing...but yea I'd still bang them both...Tyler's hott for an emo kid....

Claire-ur soo gross...

Massie- but u still love me...

Claire-thts wat u think...

Massie-=`[...

Claire- ur sucha bby...

Massie- I know...

Claire-omg guess who's bout to join our txt chat...

Massie-*hopes* Tyler Evans!

Claire-no,better Derrick Harrington...

Massie-eek!....lol no body is better then Tyler Evans!...

Derrick-HEY!

Massie-wtf?!

I looked at Claire who totally shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Claire- hey derrick...

Derrick-hey Claire...

I hate Claire Stacy Lyons!

Claire-soo Derrick wats up?

Derrick-nm...in bio,how's detention..

Claire-omg soo boring right Massie...

Derrick-Massie?

"Pssst Mass" Claire said to me. I looked at and she pointed to my phone.

Massie-wat?...

Claire-well lets continue with the game...

Derrick-wat game

Massie-would u rather....its my turn nd I choose derrick....would u rather...kiss Claire or Oliva

I know that was means but come on.

Derrick-Claire....

Ahahahahah Claire's face expression...

After a really long akward silence I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Claire sleeping and the detention teacher also asleep. I got up and walked over and shook the sleeping beauty awake. Haha!

"Go away" Claire mummbled. I stuck my index finger in my mouth and put it in her ear and then put it in her ear.

"Ahh" she squealed. I coverrd her mouth as the teacher started to stirr. We both walked out of the class.

"Are you still mad about the Derrick thing?" I asked Claire.

"No,but I can't wait for soccer. Were practing with the boy varsity team" Claire said with a squeal. The last bell rang as we headed for the parking lot.  
When we got out I saw my brother and his loser friends standing by my car. Well more like leaning against my car.

"So Massie how was dentension" Ryan asked me.

"Fine" I said.

"Why are you leaning on my car, or better yet why are you here?" I asked them.

"Because we love you" Tanner said then gave me a bear hug that I think punctured my lung.

"Tanner can't breath" I attempted to say. He let go of me. If I wasn't trying to die then I would of totally enjoyed the hug from him.

"Hey guys" I saw the varsity cheerleader heading towards us. They hugged the guys and me and Claire looked at each other in a 'wtf?' kind of look.

"Lets go" Claire said to me. We got in and backed out of the parking spot. 'Decode' by Paramore was blasting through the speakers we drove to the back to school near the school. We got out and went to get changed into our practice soccer clothes. I put on a paire of white and black shorts, a white and black shirt. I put on my shin guards over my ankle socks.I tied my hair up and put a black strechy head band to keep my hair out of my face. Claire had on white and pink soccer shorts, a white shirt that said 'Claire-bear' in pink. She also had a hot pink strechy head band, she also put her her shin guards over her socks.

"Hi Claire" I saw Kristen say to Claire.

"Hi" was all Claire said.

"Soo umm yea, listen I had nothing to do with what the PC did to you and Massie" Kristen said in a vary sincere voice. I could easly tell she was telling the truth.

"Its cool Kristen" Claire said.

"Thanx, but if it makes you feel better I quite the PC" she said. Me and Claire looked at each other and cheered for Kristen and jumped on her and hugged her.

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah Kristen!" we all chanted.


	2. KISS!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE-heyyy....sooo yea wats ppl....did u really think i would let everyone go off on there winter break with out a new chater of another CLIQUE story....haha... but yea i kno it took me 21 days to write the 2nd chapter....but i did...nd for everyone who thought it would have been a Clarington story HA-HA-HA!...MASSINGTON all the way...but the story might change...EEPP!....i said way to much bout wat holds in the futre for this story....but yea...today everyone one in my county [MO CO] got out earlie cuz of a water main break whic is leaking into the streets...i should be kinda scare but for sum reason i feel like going swimming....nd its lik 17 degrees F....nd the water would be like below freezing!....OMG....soo yea when me nd my friends were walking home cuz we live so close to the skool there was a fight....OMG.....some ppl were laughin but me being me i felt bad for the kid who got hit cuz he started crying nd im sucha sucker for cryers....man....well i should probally stopp now nd llet u read the story!....READ ND REVEIW OR NO NEW CHAPPY!!  
**_

We all cheered. After finishing getting ready we all went outside to the field. We all started running our warm up run which.

"Hey Massie, guess what I herd" Claire said as we were all running. Everyone looked back and started to slow down. The coach came with the guys not so far behind her.

"What" I asked her as we all jogged to the coach.

"That you like Derrick!" Claire and Maddy yelled together loudly. The guys all looked at Derrick while he just starred at me.

"Pshh yea right" I said to her.

"Liar!" Claire yelled.

"Ladies!" the coach yelled making everyone stop talking. Derrick still looked at me. And my bother was making faces with his friends at me.

"Were going to practice dribbling with the boys and will have a small scrimmage"

"So first I'm going to slit u into teams, Ryan Block and Derrick Harrington your the captains, take your picks" She said.

"Tanner, Matt and Cole"

"Chris, Cam and Kristen" Derrick said. He smiled at me.

"_Masssiiieee_" my brother dabbing his eye lashes. I rolled my as everyone laughed.

"Claire" I had to laugh at that then Claire shot me the death glare which just made me laugh harder. The guys called out names we split into our teams. Ryan and Derrick split people up into groups, lucky for me I was in a group with Ryan, Cole, Matt and my secrete boyfriend Tanner. We just passed the ball around for a while. Ryan tripped me and made me fall in mud, I threw the soccer ball at his head, you know the regular brother sister thing.

"Bring it in!" the coach yelled at everyone. We all ran and everyone took a knee but me. I just laid there, the coach loves me to much to yell at me.

"Okay, I've gotten word that there's a storm coming so I'm cancling practice for the rest of the day. I want everyone to call there ride and everyone to be off school property by 3:25!" the coach said. After saying that a huge lightning came making everyone scream well the girls and everyone ran. I went in to the locker room and changed into my regular clothes. Everyone was rushing while I took my jolly ole time.

"Massie come on!" Claire called my name.

"Ok!"

"Massie I'm getting a ride with Erika!" Claire yelled. I didn't really think she would cause Erika had to be the most sluttest annoying person I had ever met. She was A LOT more sluttier then Olivia. But the girl had skills on the field. After hopping into the schools CLEAN shower because it felt werid puting clean clothes when I was covered in sweat and sorta dried up mud. I came back out and quickly got dressed in my clothes. That's when I first realized it was completly empty and all you could here was the wind, the tress and the lights started to flicker. I didn't bother getting my hair brushed. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk to the locker room main doors.

BANG...

"Ow" I groaned. Stupid door lock. I walked over to the next door. Locked. Then I walked over to the next door. LOCKED. I started getting scared because I couldn't get outside. I went back to the locker room only to be dispointed cause the doors had been locked. I herd footsteps by the locker room.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Massie?" the person said. The voice sounded familar but I wasn't sure on who it belonged to.

"Again who's there?" I said in a firm tone.

"Derrick" he said as he came around the coner. He was still in his practice clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Why haven't you left yet, you know there's a huge storm coming" he said in a sorta angry tone.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said.

"Well, were both stuck in this school" he said. He looked at me and stared.

"How come you didn't leave with everyone else" he asked me.

"I was taking a shower" I mumbled and dropped my stuff on the floor. He started laughin at me.

"Wow, still the same Massie" he said chuckling. What he said made me soo mad.

"Hey!" I said hitting him in the arm.

"Just saying. Come on lets go the vending machine, I'm hungry" he said grabbing my shoulders after I grabbed my backpack. We went to the machine on the other side because it had the best food and a machine that could give you change. I got a 8 pack of oreo's, cheese puffs,twizllers,fruit cup. Hey so I like fruit cups sue me!

We walked back to the guys locker room untill we stopped infront of the doors.

"Come on Masse" he said.

"Does it smell" I asked him.

"Pshhh no" he said laughing and he pushed me into the locker room. I thought it was going smell like my brothers car after soccer practice last year, but it smell like Nior Diakor colone. And oh my gosh they had a tv, sofas and a mini fridge.

"Wow" I breathed trying to take it all in. I herd him chuckle as he pushed to where the sofas where. We sat down and started eating our snacks and talked about the good ole days.

"Remember in like 5th grade when I got stuck up the tree, and you called the fire department" I said.

"Yea" he said. We both busted out started laughing. He fell back onto the couch and I landed on his chest. When he finally calmed down. He shifted uncomftable under me. I got up and went to my backpack to get my phone. I had like 10 missed calls and 20 text message.

"Wow your being missed" Derrick said over my shoulder. I could tell what he said had double meaning.

"What I'm pretty sure if you check your phone you probally have like a gazillion text from your girlfriend Duh-liva Ryan" I said with a giggle.

"Ugghhh, she's not my girlfriend" he said sitting down on the couch flipping the tv on.

"Yes, or was it Alicia, last year at Amy Marks pool party" I said.

"How would you know" he said turning the tv off and looking at me.

"I was there, oh well you wouldn't have seen me with all your poplular friends and all" I said sitting on the love seat.

"No, how come you didn't come and say hi" he asked me.

"Because in the words of Alicia Rivera' B-listers don't hang out with A-lister. And the last time I checked you stopped talking to me before ninth grade. So why bother saying hi to someone who dictches you in the begining of the year and that person supposed top be your friend" I said finally getting everything of my chest. He had a mixture of hurt and shocked. I felt tears spill down my face and looked away so I could whipe them away.

"Massie" he said getting up from his couch. And walked to where I was sitting and knelt down to be on my height.

"Massie I'm sorry" he said gently touching my hand.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done. We can't change the past" I said looking at him. Then he did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He leaned in and kissed me. Did you hear me DERRICK HARRINTON kissed me. Can you say hottness x a trillion. His tounge traced my lip asking for entrance to my thrown I call my mouth. I opened and our tonges moved envely. His hands were on my thighs and mine were in his shaggy blonde hair. His hands felt a little werid on my thighs but I left it brush off. He pulled away leaving me panting for air and that's when I realized I needed air.

"Derrick" I whispered.

"Sorry Mass" he said getting up and leaving. What did I do. Why do I keep pushing people away. First Chris and now Derrick. I'm sucha idiot!

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I didn't even know the light were caught on the loud rumble sound. I just sat and cried my out until I fell asleep.

"Massie" I herd someone call for me.

"Massie wakey wakey" the person said. It was either Ryan or Josh. Probally not Josh since he was banned from talking to me.

"Derrick" I whispered and yawned.

"Yea, come you gotta wake up the storm stopped" he said brushing the hair off my face.

"I don't wanna, sleepy" I said yawning and curling up into a ball and falling back alseep.

"Fine, I guess I'll carry you" he said. I could tell he was smilling.

"If you must" I said smilling and he lifted me up and cradled me like a baby in his arms. When we went to the door he kicked it open and went towards my car. He unlocked it and sat my in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. He went to the driver seat and turned the car on. In like seconds we were speeding down the street avoiding all the trees.

"Derrick, were going to have to talk about the kiss" I said to him.

"What's there to talk about" he said.

"Um gee wilkers I don't know like why you did, or I don't know are we dating" I said looking right at him.

"Massie it was just a kiss, it didn't mean ANYTHING" he said emphazing every word. He pulled into my drive way and parked the car.

"I HATE YOU DERRICK HARRINGTON!" I said slamming the door. Why did I let my self fall for the guy. He let me down once,he was going to do it again.

"Massie!" he called out. Then next thing I saw was a branch and then it went black.

_**A/N-**_**EH MAH GAWD!...MASSSIE!.....im the writting the story nd i couldnt believe this happened....trust nd believe i was as SHOCKED as anyone... REVIEW IF WANNA FIND OUT WAT HAPPENDS!**


	3. MEMORY!

_**A/N-MERRY HOLIDAYS!....soo yea heres the 3rd chapter...i kno its short as heck....im sorry...for any1 who loves this story ur going to hate me...but im gonna stop writting the story until i finish TPC out...but im pretty nice sooo i'll give u a heads up on stuff for this story...my last chapter will be probally 15....then i'll post a reveiw of the SEQUEL...yea there will be one but im gonna skip there jounior year cuz i hated mine it i dont feel like making up things...nd pluse SENIOR year is soo much better!...soo ya thnx to everyone who reviwed... i continue in like febuary or March...LOVE U LOTS....dnt 4 get to REVIW!**_

I woke up in the hospital not remebering how I got there. Someone who looked young. I gently tapped him on him hands. He woke up and his puppy brown eyes were now staring at me.

"Hi" I said softly.

"Massie!" he yelled rather loudly. He jumped up with excitement and gave me a hug.

"Since you know my name what's yours?" I asked. Confusion and sadness hit his face. Did I say something wrong.

"I should go tell your parents your awake" he said and left before I could say anything. My parents and the docter came in a few seconds after he left.

"It looks like she has Amnesia, you should just tell her things of her childhood and maybe that might jogg up her" the docter said. He then said I could go home. But I didn't even know where I lived or if I had a home. But apprantly I did. I left the hospital with my parents and my so called brother. The guy I had woken to see I didn't see him.

"Ryan, show Massie to her room" my mother said. He walked me to my room and stayed there and told me about all the stuff that happened when we were little. He tried so hard to jogg up my memory but nothing. I couldn't even remember my last name without him telling me. That night I cried my self to sleep. I couldn't remember anything even with all the pictures in the my room nothing. I had gotten calls from friends and close by famly but I couldn't remeber anything.

The next couple of days my memeory still wasn't coming back. I tried and tried to remeber but nothing.

"Massie" Kendra I mean my mom knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said from my bed. I was looking at my childhood. Some of what happened I could sorta remeber. I laughed at mosted of the pictures.

"Oh, that day you scared me" my mom said from behind me as she saw the picture was looking at. It was a picture of me Derrick with a firefighter. She started to tell me the story of me chasing the a cat up the tree and getting stuck. The picture said we were 5 years old under the captions.

After hours of remberering the past I went to bed. Tomarrow was my first day of school. Well frist day back at BOCD High.

When I woke up the next morning I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I put on a gray and white cashmire seater, dark skinny jeans and gray flats. I dried my hair and put medium size curls into my hair. I put on light makeup and went down stairs.

"Good morning Massie" my mom said sitting a plate of cereal out for me. I still wasn't used to the supper hyper person this early in the morning.

"Morning" I said sitting down.

"Ryan will be down soon to take you to school, are you happy to go back and see all your friends and play soccer" she said looking at me as if waiting for my memory to suddenly click back into normal.

"Yea I guess" I said eating my breakfast. Ryan came down a little while after and we left for school. The drive was supper quite I just looked out the window while I could feel Ryan eyes on me. We pulled into the parking lot where all his friends and a few other people were serounding. I got out of the car and Ryan was standing near me in minutes. Protective much?

"Hey Massie" a blonde boy with green eyes said. I just starred at him.

"She really doesn't remember" he said looking at Ryan. The bell ran and we all started walking to the school.


	4. Why?

**A/N-**_**YO YO YO …**_

_**GUESS WAT….**_

_**IM BACK!!!!!!!!**_

_**He-he…well its been like wat 60million years since I wrote a freaking new chapter…LAWL ok so I and its beeen 600 million years since I have added a new chapter sooo ya I finished TPC OUT…nd I promised to start in like January but I kno I didn't…soooo yea I shouldn't make dealines I never actually make them….I should start if I wanna make in college….nd hopefully I get into the school I wanna go to cuz im soooo tired of MER-DUH-LAND….its soooo boring well my town is but ya u get the point…but funny thing is the college I wanna go to is in a semi small tow….lol….TARD FACE….ooo did any1 c the Grammy's I as sure hell didn't but ya…I had a point to my random slurge…lawl…..This is sooo short I kno but I cant get much of any ideas out sooo help me plzzzz!!  
**_

_It wasn't about the truth, it wasn't about the lie  
Its just the fact that you made me cry  
You didn't even try, I really want to sigh  
I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
(Because) you made me cry  
You didn't even know that you made me cry  
(And? Oh) Why did you do it? _

_ Why,The Naked Brothers Band..._

Ryan showed me to my first class which from my schedule was Biology. When I found my seat everyone seemed to be either starring at me or talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Hi Massie" a girl said. She had blond hair and sky blue eyes. I remember her picture because I saw it on my wall at my house.

"Hi" I said. Everyone shifted there seats so that they face me.

"Do remember me?" she asked me.

"Honestly I don't remember anyone" I said. Some of the guys had smirks on there faces I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take that offensively.

"I'm Claire your best friend since kindergarten" she said. Before I could response the teacher called the class to order and started the lesson. I sat there taking notes while some people took notes and others starred at me.

When the bell finally rang I was the first person out of the class. I couldn't take being watched like some kind of criminal.

"Massie!" I stopped speed walking. I was really hoping it wasn't the blond.

"Hey" a girl. I turned around and saw a girl with fiery red hair and really pretty green eyes.

"Hi" I said to her.

"Hey so how are you feeling" she asked.

"Have you ever felt as if your whole world has turned around. When you can't remember your own family and everyone around keeps clamming that your there friend or that you dated this person but at times you can't even remember your own name. That's how I feel." I said truthfully.

"Massie!" I herd someone yell. Me and the girl who I didn't know her name turned around and saw the blond girl. I think her name was Claire.

"Oh my gosh" I groaned. The redhead giggled.

"Massie let me walk you to class" Claire said glaring at the redhead.

"No that's fine" I said to her.

"I'll walk you to class" the redhead said.

"No i think its fine, Dylan since she's my friend I'll walk her to class. Don't you have some PC meeting to go to" Claire said.

"No"I'm guessing Dylan said. The bell rang and as they had there little argument I quietly left while they didn't noticed. As i walked down the hallway i could already tell i was lost. Why had i left i should of just stayed and waited for them to stop fighting. I could of swear i was walking in circles. I wasn't paying attention when and ran right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I said not looking up.

"It's fine don't worry about" the person said. He had a very husky voice which to my ears was like honey. When i finally looked up it was the boy from the hospital when i first woke up. When he realized who i was he completely froze.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"You never told me your name" I asked,

"Derrick" he said. he looked like he was frustrated.

"Why do you seem like your mad at me. What ever i did to you before the accident I'm sorry for whatever i did" i said.

"It's fine" H es said then walked away. I couldn't help but think that he didnt mean that. I continued to walk until i realized my vision was blurry. Thats when i was crying. I stopped and slid down on the wall. I sat there and cried for a while. I didnt really know why i was crying. I think it had to deal with Derrick. I probally did something to him before my accident. But what? Why couldnt i remember? Was i sucha a bad person before that he HATED me?

_**A/N-oh em bee gee i almost cried...but i didnt until my brother punched me in the arm...u wouldnt think a 14 year could hit besides him...maybe i shouldnt have called him G.A.Y...but he deserved it...any ways ... i know this is short but its 11:12pm nd i have to be awake at 5:45am....sooooo G'NIGHT OR MORNING!!!lawl.....**_


	5. HOTZ

**A/N-hey everyone soo yea i have been sick for like god knows how long....nd i didnt have much to do soo i worked on this chapter and it seem pretty short but i have a fevor,sore throat, headach and yea...sooo dnt forget to REVEIW....and i promis to up dat sooner..  
**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Massie, Massie,wakey wakey" I herd someone say. I yawned nd opened my eyes to meet to dark brown ones. They belonged to a boy with black spikey hair. He was sitting next to me in a small white room. It looked like the hospital but without beeping sounds.

"Were am I?" I asked him.

"You're in the nurse Adel's office" he said. I yawned and started to sit up and as he helped me.

"How did I get here?" Asked him.

"I carred you after I found you in the hallway on the floor passed out" he said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Josh Hotz" he said with a break taking smile. I coudn't help but to also smile, which made him chuckle. I had to say this guy was cute.

"Well Massie it seems like your awake and go back to class now" the nurse said. I groaned because class was the last place I wanted to go. Josh must of heard me because he chuckled. When the nurse walked away to go sign me and Josh a pass back to class. I gathered all my stuff and me and Josh got our passes and walked out of the office.

"Soo how's your day so far" he asked me. I got a flashback of everything that happened with me and Derrick which made my eyes water a little.

"Fine" I said in a small voice. Josh realized something was wrong and stopped right infront of me.

"Massie what's wrong?" he asked me. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Derrick,idontknowwhatididtohimhewassomeantome" I cried. I could tell that Josh didn't know what I said because he had a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath and whipped all my tears away and started talking.

"I said that Derrick kid is so mean, I didn't do anything to him and he he's being really mean to me and I don't know why. Maybe I was mean to him before my accident" I said. Josh did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He gave me a a hug. I hugged him after a while. I could feel him relax and I did to. He pulled away and smiled.

"Joshuah Matthew hotz what the hell are you doing with May-see" a platnium blonde said. She said my name like it was a disease.

"Nothing duh-liva" Josh said her name with the same disgust she had said with mine.

"He was just walking me to class no big deal" I said standing up for him.

"Oh it will be a big deal when tell Alicia that you were about to lip kiss her" Duh-liva said. I could sense that wasn't her actual name but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Lip-kiss isn't that like soo middle school?" Josh said with a smirk.

"And I know You wouldn't because then I would just have that you kissed Danh Bondok during the summer" Josh said with an accomplish smirk.

"You wouldn't" Duh-livia said.

"Try me" Josh said. She huffed and stomped away mummbling something but I could realy make out was something about squirls and josh being a turd burger.

We both cracked up and continued on our way to class. I found out that the blonds name was Olivia and was nicknamed Duh-livia because of her supper dumb blond qualities. Which I thought was kinda mean but I understood what he ment.

We finally made to my Biology class with Mrs. Van Tassell. We walked in right in between her speach about.

"Mr. Hotz its so nice for you to finally join us, and Ms. Block you can have a seat" Mrs. Van Tassell said. Me and Josh went to sit in the back. I feel some starrring at me went I went to my seat. I turned around and saw Derrick starring at me. When I sat down I put my head down hopping the day would end soon.

**A/N-well there you have it chapter three...wait no five...sorry I haven't updated in like forever...I'm sick so...I keep forgetting what I need to do...lol..**

REVIW


	6. Tommy

_**A/N-Hola everyone....sooo ya if you live north-eastern or the south like I do then you probably got hit with the surprise and shocking winter storm. I loved it but sucks when your sick and you can't go out and enjoy the snow. But o well....but me and brother were talking cause he said like next monday was going to rain and he said he likes rain. But I like it also but not the freezing. I LOVE summer rain storm. There so calming. I LOVE SUMMER!....do you?....soo I'm not sure if any of you read my review on P.S I LOATH YOU...I thought it ehh... parts were good but some of it wasn't. I never knew anything about Dune until the end of Bratfast. Sooo what did you think of the story? I hate DerrickxDylan I dnt care if Lisi wrote the story or thinks that there perfect he belongs with Massie end of the ridiculous argument. But CLAM was soo cute I'm happy for Claire and I'm supper happy that she and Massie are still friends. And I can't wait for the next book cause for a couple of reason's.... gets a new BOYFRIEND...2. THE BOOK!...duh....lol....soo anyways here the 6th chapter enjoy and plzzzzzzzz REVIEW!!!!**_

When the day finally ended we were supposed to have soccer practice but we couldn't cause the feild had stuff still around it that wasn't safe.

"Massie you ready?" Ryan asked when he came from behind me. I grabbed my jacket and my books from my locker and followed him out. He talked to a few of his friends then we left. During the ride he was quiet like thin morning. I just starred out the window.

"We have to stop by Derricks house before we go home" Ryan said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because he gotta new game for x box and I wanna play it" Ryan said.

"Well can't you just drop me off then go back to Der-....cough....Derricks" I said to him.

"No,I don't wanna back track" he said.

"How will that be back track if your dropping me off?" I asked. He sighed I could tell he was getting fustrated.

"Look Mass, were going to Derricks house first then were going home. So get of it" He said in a stern voice.

"Fine" I said and continued to stare out of the window. The car came to a stop and we both came out. Derrick's house was pretty nice it looked bigger then our house but there was a little boy playing with a girl who looked the same age as Ryan.

"Sammie you cheated" the boy squealed and ran into the house crying for his mom.

"No I didn't"the girl who was named Sammie waved at Ryan and ran after the little boy who crying by the stairs. Derrick was sitting with him when we first walked in. I looked at the ground the whole time.

"Sup Ryan" Derrick said.

"Sup, so wheres the game?" Ryan asked. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Downstairs, come on Kemp and Tanner are here" Derrick said. The guys ran downstairs and left me with Sammie and the now calmed down little boy.

"Well since Derrick didn't have the decency to introduce me and the crybaby. I'm Sammie and this little guy is Tommy" she said. Tommy pouted when she called him a crybaby which made me giggle at his cuteness.

I stayed with Sammie and Tommy the whole time. We talked for the whole time there were downstairs playing the stupid game.

"You like Derrick don't you?" Sammie said. That reallly cut me off.

"Umm..."I stammered trying to think what could I say to Derricks sister.

"I know about your whole accident think and Derrick told me about what happened between you to at the school" she said. I just starred at her. Sop that must have been the reason why he was acting so mean to me.

"Can you t-" I got cut off by Ryan.

"Massie, c'mon lets go" Ryan yelled from the foyer. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. When I got there I was indulged into a hug.

"C'mon Massie please tell me you remember me" the big guy said.

"I can't breath" I squeaked. After being yelled at by Ryan and Derrick surprise surprised. I could hear Tanner giggling. After he put me down and Ryan yelling at him and Derrick asking me if I was okay we finally left.

"Sorry about the whole Tanner thing" Ryan said as we pulled out of the Harrington's house.

"Oh so now you care, great well I'm fine" I said.

"Mass don't be like this. If you knew the reason why we came you wouldn't be such a brat about it" Ryan said.. I looked at him and squinted my eyes trying to see if I could find the answer to his statment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Derrick" was all he said. So if Derrick was the reason we were over at his house why did he ignore. Does he like me or did he want me to leave him alone. So many question were going through my head and I couldn't take not knowing I desperately needed to find out what happened between me and him before the accident. The only way was to go to the main person. Derrick Harrington.  
_  
A/N- Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!..... sorry for the supper short chappy....lots of makeup work to complete since i missed school...._

_~peace out girl scout~  
_


	7. iFIGHT

_**A/N-heyyy sooo ya I justed updated and I read my a/n and I talk a lot and its not about much of anything.....soooo I laughed but oh well....umm this chapter is one of my favorite. Its really funny and if you don't laugh I'm going to stop writing the story....lol..JOKING...but plzzzzz review and you will have a new chapter sonner then later....so put a smile on my face and REVIEW!**_

It had been 3 weeks since my accident. I could only remember the small things. Like my birthday and that what street I lived on. My mom and dad had taken me to the doctor's almost every day. They were getting mad at the doctors cause they couldn't figure out why I wasn't getting my memory back.

To be honest I was happy. I didn't have to remember what mean thing I had done to people. Alicia said I had tried to steal her boyfriend and that she forgave me. Dylan was really nice to me and she said she would talk to Derrick for me. Claire was getting on my last nerve. Everyone in the PC said that before my accident she used to follow me EVERYWHERE. She was a little annoying but she was okay at times.

The whole school was manly talking about the homecoming dance that was next Saturday and the soccer game was on the Friday. I was pretty excited. Though everyone had dates besides me an Claire. It didn't really matter.

"Massie!" I herd someone yell. I was walking to my locker. I turned around and saw Dylan speed walking down the hall to catch up to me.

"Hi Dylan?" I said to her with a confused look on my face.

"What are you doing after school?" she asked casually leaning against my locker.

"Umm nothing, why?"I asked her.

"Well me and the PC are g-" she got cut off by Claire.

"The PC and I" Claire said with a smirk.

"Whatever, anyways like I said ME ANd THE PC are going to the mall to find dresses to wear to the dance is next Friday" Dylan said.

"Well sure, can I bring someone?" I asked her.

"Yea sure, eh mah gawd is it your brother. You know it would ah-sum if he asked me to the dance.." Dylan trailed off into her thought.

"Like that would ever happen" Claire said.

"_Ex-cah-use me?**(a/n-i dnt know why i added ittalic it just looked pretty..lol)**_" Dylan asked as snapped back to reality.

"I said Ryan wouldn't be caught dead on a date let alone the homecoming dance with you" Claire said. Dylan faced turned red. Her face reminded me of the cartoons when they ate something super hott and had steam coming out of there ears. That's what Dylan looked like except no steam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked. C'mon are you being serious?

"Guys can't we get along?" I asked them sarcastically.

"No!" they both yelled.

"Anyways! Are you you going come with us?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, can I bring someone and its not my brother" I said.

"Sure, who?" Dylan asked.

"Claire" I said.

"What?!?" they both yelled.

"I am not going with Prissy Committee" Claire said.

"Well you don't have to, cause no LBR is going with us" Alicia and Kristen both said coming out of nowhere.

"Yea, well like I wanna be caught dead anywhere with you Clique" Claire said clique as if it was a disease.

"Well if Claire isn't allowed to go I won't either" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Leesh...."Dylan whined. They had a eye conversation that lasted for like what seemed like forever.

"Fine, fine, fine, she can come. But no LBR moves got it" Alicia said.

"Whatever" Claire said with and eye roll. The PC left and me and Claire went to our last class which was art. This was the one class I was dreading. I was stuck for an hour and half with half of the soccer team. This was the only class I was stuck with my brother and his friends. I didn't mind that much but Derrick was in there and all his friends.

Me and Claire walked in and went to our normal table which we sat on both sides of Josh. The same Josh that I supposedly tried to steal before my accident.

"_Holã_ Joshy" Alicia said coming to stand infron of our table. Me and Claire looked at Josh and each other.

"Ahh hey Alicia"Josh said sounded kinda scared.

"Guess what" Alicia said.

"Umm what?" asked Josh.

"No, you have to guess" Alicia said. Josh sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Um you kicked Olivia out of the PC?" Josh said with a laugh.

"Um no, I'm in your art class" she said. Me and Claire giggle at his facial expression. When she said she was in the Art class.

"Your not happy" Alicia said with a pout. Her lip started to quiver and her eyes teared up.

"*cough* loser*cough*" Claire faked. Alicia just regain herself and flicked Claire off.

"Well where are you going to sit?" I asked her.

"Um hmm I don't how about next to my BOYFRIEND!" she yelled the last part. Everyone in the class including the teacher turned to face us.

"Well to flippin bad Chris Abley isn't here!" Claire yelled back. Everyone gasped and Alicia looked shocked and had the 'you-better-shut up' kind of look on her face.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I'm dating Josh, just cause Cam cheated on you doesn't mean you can go around making stupid lies" Alicia said. I herd someone shout out 'low blow'.

"Alicia..."Josh warned her. I looked at Claire her face was a shade of pink but not the _'I'm embarrassed'_ kind of look more like _'imma kick your ass'_ kind of look. She got up and walked to the paint cart and got a big canister of ruby red paint and walked over to where Alicia was and poured it all over her. I and everyone else watched as the red paint slid down her white ruffled blouse and made it to her dark washed skinny jeans. I looked at Claire who had a smirk on her face. Everything was supper quite we could hear other classroom. Then all you could hear was a high pitched screech.

"_Kuh-lairrrr_!" Alicia screamed. She lunged at Claire and they started throwing punches and rolling around. They looked like they were covered in blood and so di the floor. Everyone and the teacher crowded around them and watched. The guys were chanting. I got up and tried to pull them apart knowing they would get in a lot of trouble.

"Guys c'mon" I said trying to get Claire off Alicia. Claire had Alicia pinned to the floor and Alicia had gripp of Claire's hair.

"Alicia let go of Claire" I said trying pry her hands off Claire's hair.

"Not until she apologizes for ruining my outfit" Alicia grunted.

"You wish" Claire said. Alicia rolled Claire making her on top and Claire the bottom. The guys cheered and some were saying 'I'm getting a boner'....ew!

"Alicia get off her!" I yelled. That didn't work.

"Yes, get off me your fattass is crushing me" Claire said it laughing.

"I'm not fat" Alicia said. Josh took this as a chance and picked Alicia off Claire. I helped Claire up. Both the paint on Claire and Alicia was drying and had covered them both from head to toe. The principle came and looked like she was pop a vain.

"What in Gods name is going on here!" she yelled. No one said anything.

"Well the girls were working on a art project which got a little out of hand" Vincent said.

"And how come none of the other students are covered in red paint" she asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Be-cahs they were volunteering" Vincent said. He sounded just like Alicia and her Clique.

"Well...hmph clean this up before the day is over" Ms. Byrd huffed and left the room. We all cheered.

"Okay everyone clean up, Alicia and Claire mop the floor" Vincent said.

"Why, I didn't pour the paint on myself" Alicia sneered while glaring at Claire.

"So you lunged at me, so go get your Prissy Committee if you want but your still going to help" Claire said.

"Its Pretty Committee" Alicia said.

"It doesn't matter, grab a mop or go to the office" Claire and Alicia huffed and stomped away and fought over who would get what mop. After we all helped clean the classroom besides Claire and Alicia who fought the whole time. The bell rang. After a long day I still had to go shopping with them.

**A/N-REVIEW!!!!!!**

**sooo this is an added part but someone said this chapter was confusing....was it to you...leave a review or i wont know what i should change....THANK YOU!**


	8. NOTE!

**Sooo I'm**

** soo proud of of myself I posted chapter 6 on Thursday and posted two days later.....eeeep!  
Well if you have read most of my stories it usually take me like weeks to have a new chapter... but not today....  
But yes I know your all wondering when I will have chapter 8....well when I get more Reviews silly.....lol**

**Sooooo what has happened so far well.....  
_Massie_ got Amnesia and doesn't remember anything like her kiss with Derrick.**

**  
_Derrick_ is being supper mean to Massie**

**  
_Dylan_ is planning something but what?**

**  
_Claire_ is AWESOME!....and knows someones DIRTY LITTLE SECRET.....**

**  
_Kristen_ is BIOTCH!**

**  
_Alicia_ is the Alpha of the PC and dating Josh**

**  
_Josh_ likes Alicia but might have a CRUSH on.....**

**  
_Kemp_-doesnt really matter, but is the younger brother of T-DUBS[TANNER...lol]**

**  
_Chris_-still with Dylan....but not foor long....**

**  
_Claire _and Alicia got into a huge fight during art and someone is going to be in BIG trouble at the dance...**

**  
Sooo yea there is somethe things tht happened nd I gave you a sneek peak at what's to come.... the next 2 chapters won't have to deal with the dance just yet but must read to figure it out....lol.... dedeee**

**  
So that's all for now I think I will have the next chapter by the end of this week soo bare with me plzz...**

**  
Oooo want to know something....I was thinking and I'm going to right a sequel....yeaaa...but it will take place during there summer and itssss sooo IMPOrtANT tooo read.I can't wait to right I was thinking **

**about it lastnight when I was supposed to be alseep. And when I finsih it I'll give you a preview like how I did with TPC OUT!**

**REVIEW AND I PROMISS TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UPP SOO LIKE BY THRUSDAY OR EVEN FRIDAY.... peassssss review!!!  
**


	9. SCENE

_**A/N-sooo yea I'm pretty sorry that I didn't update earlier like during the day....I know sucks... but I was still adding to the story and I wanted to make it short but decided not since I made everyone wait..sooo if I got like 10 or more...REVIWS....bringing me to 31 total I would absolutly have the next chapter by 10:30pm est time.......lol....but I don't wanna get picky soooo plzzz review....BIG 10!....ooo nd if you find any misspellling my badd!!!!.....lol  
**_

When the bell rang me and Claire left school and went to my house to change. Dylan was going to pick us up. When we got to my house Claire went to take a shower while I looked for something to where. I picked out dark skinny jeans, a black and white silk poka dot blouse, and black flats Chanel flats. I grabbed my towel and my clothes that I picked out and went to the bathroom in my moms room after Claire was done. After scrubbing some paint that was on my hands and face I was finally done.

I got out dried my body and started getting dressed. When I curled my hair and went back to my room. Claire was sitting on my bed fully dressed. She was wearing a a black shirt that had the word twilight on it, black skinny jeans, and black flats. She had her hair curly and was currently sitting on my bed reading a magazine. When I walked in she dropped her what she was reading and looked at me.

"What are you wearing? And your hair" Claire said. I rushed to mirror and saw I look very nice.

"What's wrong with my hair and my clothes?" I asked her.

"You look like a PC" Claire said.

"Well I think I look nice. I'm not in the PC so it doesn't matter...right?" I asked her.

"Yea I guess, but look Ew-leesha sent you a message it says, 'me and the PC are in front of your house...you and the LBR better hurry" Claire said snapping the phone shut and dragging out of the house. We went outside and saw a sleek black Range Rover limo pull.

"I wounder if she has any gummy's" Claire said.

"Hi Massie......Kuh-laire" Alicia said Claire's name with pure disgust. Me and Claire climbed into the car.

"Oh Ew-leesha and I thought you forgot about me" Claire with a fake hurt expression.

"What did you just call me?" Alicia said obviously getting mad.

"Guys do you both have to fight all the time" I said as me and Claire sat in the open seats.

"Were not fighting" Claire and Alicia both said at the same time. They looked at each other and shrugged it off.

"Hi Claire, Hey Massie" I thought I herd Josh but I didn't know. I turned to see who said and ha Josh it was.

"What are you doing here" Claire asked him.

"Well hello to you too" Josh said.

"Answer the question Benedict" Claire said.

"How am I Benedict?" Josh asked.

"Kuh-laire your supposed to keep you LBR-ness to a minnium" Kristen said cuddling up to a boy with a blue and green eye.

"Well aren't you supposed to keep slutyness to a range at zero" Claire fired back at her. Kristen turned a shade of red.

"What did you just say?" Kristen asked. Before Claire could say anything and covered her mouth with my hand.

"She didn't say anything" I said as Claire struggled against my grip. That's when I realized all of Josh's friends were in the car. Derrick, Kemp,Chris, and Cam.

"Why are the guys here?" Claire said grabbing her my hand from her mouth.

"Well I couldn't stay away from Joshy, so I invited him but he didn't want to go alone so I invited them. You don't mind that I invited Cam do you?"

"Alicia!" Josh yelled at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Can't you just let go why do you have to fight about everything?" Josh asked her. Alicia and everyone in the car was completly stunned.

"I dont , its just Kuh-laire a-" Alicia tried to say but got caught off by Josh.

"Her names Claire, and why are you always ragging on her?!" Josh yelled. It made me,Claire,Kristen, and Dylan all flinch.

"Benedict calm down!" Claire yelled at him. He looked at her for a second and turned to look at the floor.

"No! Alicia I can't take your attitude anymore. Were done" Josh said coldly. He moved back one seat where no one was sitting. The rest of the car ride was completely silent except for Alicia who was crying her eyes out. Not that Josh cared he was listening to some rocker band. When we got to the mall we all piled out and all hell broke loose.

"This is all your fault!" Alicia yelled at Claire.

"How is it my fault?!" Claire yelled back.

"Be-cuhs Josh wouldn't have broke up with me if you never came!" Alicia yelled. Everyone was crowding around her. There were some emo and scene people watching and laughing.

"Its not like I wanted to come!" Claire yelled back.

"Alicia, will you chill out you sound like a crazy person!" Kristen yelled at her. I took this time and grabbed Claire dragged her into the mall. I could already tell this day going to be a very long day.

We walked into a store that was called Hot Topic cause Claire insisted that we should go in there. When we turned the corner that when everything felt like it stopped. It felt like time and the whole worl froze and I was glued to the same spot that I was standing. My legs every part of my body couldn't and wouldn't let me move.

"That Bitch" Claire said.

_**A/N-EH-MAH-GAWD what did they see????**_

_**REVIEW.....plzzzzzzz**_


	10. iNOTE

_**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING…

**I MESSED UP BIG TIME**

Soo in he beginning of the story :

_Cam broke up with Claire to date Olivia….._

_But towards the end he is Dating KRISTEN!!!_

_**What happened?**_

Well I think I got confused and started thinking about_ TPC OUT!_ because that's what happened there….

Soo I'm supper sorry for the confusion but since I have written the chapter and cant change it…I WILL KEEP IT AS CAM X KRISTEN…..

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYY_** FOR THE CONFUSION!!!


	11. Jeydon!

**A/N-this sooo going to turn the story around...MUAHAHA.....but any ways I'm soo madd my right ear phone blew out an now I'm soo incredibly bummed soo if this chapter sucks then.....dig a hole an jump in it....JOKING!.....I'm just going to use speakers cuz that's my only choice.....Mac'n Cheese I know random but oh well....I'm supper sorry for not update yesterday but for my side I said 31 and I got 30.....lol...jk...but thnx for everyone who reviewed in my next chapter I'll have thank you's to everyone who REVIEWED.....sooo this is such and great chapter....ummm yea I totally need a beta reader cuz I'm way to lazy to correct my own spelling....soo if your interested answer the following question..... Why do you want to become a BETA reader for my story?....sounds easy write....soo yea plzzzz I need a Beta reader  
FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION......** sooo help me!

"What the hell" Claire said and started walking towards Dylan. This knocked me out of my trance.

"No! Claire wait" I called after Claire but she didn't listen. She grabbed Dylan bye her hair and pulling her away from the grasp of Derrick. After making out you would think that someone would need to breath.

"What the is you problem!" Dylan yelled at Claire. Dylan also grabbed a chunk of hair.

"You knew Massie liked Derrick, and she asked you to talk to him not make out with him!" Claire yelled Dylan.

"Who the hell cares, that loser was never going to get Derrick!" Dylan said as Claire flipped her to ground and started throwing punches. I went over to where they were fighting and started to them part but couldn't. I saw white hands pull Claire from the fight. I realized it wasn't and of Derricks friends but it was one of the emo guys from before. The guy straddled Claire over his shoulder and started walking the opposite way of the fight.

"Hey put me down!" Claire yelled.

"Not a chance" the guy said with a chuckle.

"I'm Jeydon" he said with a smile. Jeydon was supper cute. He had pure blue eyes, jet black h hair that fell in front of his eyes. He had on black skinny jeans, black and white checkered shoes, checkered belt, plain black shirt, and black hood.

"I'm Massie" I said.

"I'm Claire, could you please put me down" Claire said. Jeydon chuckled and slid Claire of his shoulders. Claire came to my side when she slid down.

"Hi Claire, I'm Jeydon" he said with a dazzling smile.  
Claire smiled and blushed and came to my side. We walked through the mall and talked forever. Me and Claire found out that Jeydon was 17 and didn't have a girlfriend. After a while Claire left to find the others and me and Jeydon went outside and walked into this ally way.

"You know Massie your not like most girls that I've met" He said looked down at me. His blue were making me quiver.

"Your not like any other guy I've met" I said. He smiled at me and started to lean in. When our lips met it was magically. Okay maybe not supper magical but it was AWESOME! I felt his tongue trace my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted entrance and giggle a little. He smiled without braking the kiss. We moved back as I was pinned to the wall. His hands were on my waist and mine we're around his neck. I felt like I wanted to stay like this forever.

In a matter of seconds what I thought was perfection was all just a lie. Jeydon's hands lifted up my shirt and his hands started roaming my stomach. His hands were supper cold which made me shiver. His hand slide down my side and to my jeans. I knew what he was about to do.

"No, Jeydon" I said as I pushed him away. He grabbed me and slammed against the was wall. It hurt so bad.

"No! Come on Mass you know want this" he said with a sly smile. He looked at me and he wasn't the same Jeydon I met. He had dark eyes now.

"No, I have to go" I said. This time he slammed me against the wall harder and I hit my head.

"No your not going anywhere!" he yelled. I started screaming but he quickly covered my mouth. I had tears coming down my face.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. He ripped my shirt opened.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" I herd Claire yell.

"Minding my own business you should try it" he said to her. She walked closer to where we were and saw me. She tried to push him off me but he grabbed her and pushed her and she hit her head on the wall and fell down.

"Claire!" I cried out. She didn't say anything she didn't even move. She just laid there. She had a gash on her forehead.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me again. But I couldn't seeing what happened to Claire and I knew something bad was going to happened to me. I just kept crying not caring anymore. Jeydon unzipped my pants and started to unhook my bra.

"Please don't do this" I cried out. I closed my eyes and I could feel his cold hands on my body.

"What the f-" I herd Jeydon try to say something but wasn't able to.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!?" I herd someone yell I opened my eyes and saw Josh standing above Jeydon, he was curled up in a ball. He looked at me with sad eyes. I started to cry even harder then before.  
_  
Authors Note- my gosh..this was sooo hard to write and sad..sooo plz make me happy and **REVIEW**!  
_


	12. Dead?

**So hey everyone this is a preview of what gonna happen in the next chapter.....this is my first and LAST preview.....I think I give away too MUCH soo enjoy while it last....lol....dnt 4get to REVIEW!....or NO! New Chapter.............**

_Massie's POV_

"Hi Massie" Dylan said to me. Why she was talking to me. After all she did I really didn't want to hear or even see her.

"What the hell do yo want?" I asked her in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry about the Derrick thing, he kissed me" Dylan said. I could easily see she was lying.

"Shut up! I know your such a lier I don't wanna hear your bullshit!" I yelled at her. She flinched and took a step back.

"Your insane. I'm saying sorry and your getting mad at me. Its not my fault Derrick doesn't wanna be with a LOSER!" she said. That's what set me of. I started hitting her and hitting her.

_Normal POV..._

Massie continued to hitting until some pulled her off. Massie was already in tears and people were screaming. Massie didn't care Dylan had gotten her best friend killed by some psycho pervert. She was also to blame for Massie almost getting raped by the psycho also. Dylan deserved it in Massie's eyes.  
Josh went over to Dylan's now lifeless body to check if she was okay.

"Dylan's Dead!" Josh yelled at Massie.

"You killed Dylan!" Alicia yelled.

"I don't care she Killed CLAIRE!" Massie yelled back.

**Soooo there's your SUPER sneek peak!  
Hope your happy!**


	13. BYE evr1!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except...Jeydon and the plot, and what ever doesn't seem Clique-ish**

**A/N- So heyyy everyone well this is my like last chapter for a while. I won't post any new chapters for a while only cause school is stressing me out.I sped more time doing this then I do my own classwork and I'm definitely not doing so good in like A LOT of my classes so this is my farewell.... still send me REVIEWS and maybe inf when everything calms down I'll put up a new chapter...**  
_  
Carefree34_

_Peoplearen'tPerfect_

_Weizganster_

_Humathepuma_

_TCTMichelle_

_Girlwithwing2_

_Pretty0919_

_Twilightluv4everxx_

_Ahhscreamingfornoreason_

_Twiliteroxuresox_

_Pokey bear_

_Eminastorytime_

_Wy7_

_Gossipchic_

_OhmyDod_

_EHarrington_

_TheWhale_

_Casefacex3_

_Krissy0405_

_Kai-XCrunner4life_

_JenJenLuvsVamps_

_FishFace4Life_

_CharelotteJ_

_JenneferBroflovski_

_Klutsy-side-of-Alice  
_

dakrazykat1030

**  
Sooo if you see your name I wanna say thank you soo very much for you're Reviews....keep them coming and I will try supper hard to get the Chapters in a 4 days difference....**

_**Oh and the first part of the chapter isn't the regular Massie's POV because it was supper hard to write on what state she was in so I did off a narrator....Hope this clears any future confusion's. Oh and this will be up at 1:40pm est. Yea I'm still in skool but its not as if I'm doing anything productive..lol..Seniority...are sooo bad.....lol... dnt 4get to REVIW.....10 and have a new chapter sooner then Saturday!**_

_Nobody's POV_

Massie had curled her self up into a ball while Josh frantically called the police. When the Polic and Ambulence had gotten to the scene of crime. The Ambulen went to Claire first and put her in and drove off. The police tried to talk Massie but she had blank stare. They picked her up and put her on the stretcher. And took her to the hospital. Her mom, dad and brother where waiting.

At the hospital they did the regular check and also the rape kit. Though she wasn't rapped she was still not coraperating with the doctors. She just sat with her legs against her chest.

"Massie, I'm officer Stable can you please tell us what happened to you" he asked. Massie just looked at him and then turned to stare at the wall.

"Massie you know I have a daughter just about your age" he said cautiously sitting on the edge of her bed. He was sitting so that Massie would be staring at him instead of the wall infront of her.

"How old is she?" Massie asked. Detective Stabler was kind off caught.

"She's 16" he said.

"Massie what happened to you?" Stabler asked her. She took a deep breath and started to tell him everything from Dylan and Derrick to what Jeydon did.

"So this Jeydon guy did he touch you?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said in a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Did he try to touch you in your lower area?" he asked Massie.

"He tried but Claire s-" she cut her self off with a cry. She leaned into him and cried. Stabler was shocked but comforted the girl either way.

"Can I see Claire?" Massie asked. Stabler looked at the doctors who nodded there head and got Massie into a wheelchair. They rolled her out and down the hallway. They came into Claire's room she only had a huge gauze pad on her forehead. She was sitting on her bed talking to another Detective they seem to be laughing about something. When Massie came into the hospital room everyone got quite. They rolled Massie in front of Claire's.

_Massie's POV_

"Hi Massie" Claire said. I was so happy that she was fine.

"Don't cry Massie" Claire said. I didn't even know I was crying. I got up from my wheelchair and laied in Claire's bed and continued to cry. After everything had I so happy that I still had Claire.

After a while Claire's nurse came in and told me I had to leave because Claire needed to rest. They said I could go home today. Ryan stayed with me the whole time and I fel asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was in my room I sat up and looked at the time it said 6:45am. I might as well get ready for school. I went to take a shower. After I was done I started to get dressed. After I was done went down the stairs Ryan was sitting eating cereal. When he saw me he looked supper shocked.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning? You know you don't have to go to school today" he said.

"I know, but I can't stay home for another day it so boring, and plus who's gonna keep you from killing Derrick" I said. Rylan smiled and got up and put his dish away.

"Do want to eat something?" he asked me. I grabbed a banana and started eating that. We went to his car and pulled of. We headed towards the school. When we got there the first thing I saw was Dylan and Derrick making out. I could easily feel the banana coming back. They broke aprat and looked in my direction. I put my hood on and grabbed Ryan and dragged him into the building. I could easily tell that today was going to be supper long. I sat in all my classes with my head down or starring at the window. Could easily feel peoples eyes on me, even the teacher's were starring with pitty and sympathy.

I was supposed to go to guidance after school until the trial but I refused. I didn't want to talk to anyone but my brother and his friends. I really couldn't trust anyone but them and Claire but she was in the hospital for two more days.

**  
****************************************

The week quicly passed and everything pretty much went back to normal. I didn't have to go to court to testify and Jeydon went to jail. I was glad I didn't have to go to court I don't think I could really hadle it being in the same room with him and my parents and having to tell what happened.

I won that case and he was sentenced to 10 years jail. My parents thought that it wasn't enough but that what they thought and he got 10 years. I was happy but not as happy.

It had been a week since my alleged rape. That's what they called it. The dance was this saturday and Claire wouldn't leave me alone about it. I still couldn't remember anything from my accident. The doctor had 'found' an explanation. They said from the tramatice events that happened my mind was protecting it self and me by not remembering. It was really getting frustrating with Derrick and Dylan now dating. Every time I saw them kissing I wanted to puke. Ryan wanted so hard to punch Derricks face in. I convinced him not to.

"Massie come on, will go to the city to find a dress" Claire whined as she pulled on my covers. I was currently hiding.

"No, it doesn't matter about where, why go when all I will see is Derrick and Dylan macking on the dance floor" I said. Claire started laughing at my choice of wording?.

"Macking? Who says that anymore? And who cares he's only with her to get some" Claire said.

"What STD's? Yea that's really something a guy wants" I said.

"Who cares your going and your gonna look 10x hotter then Dylan and then you and Derrick will fall in love and get married and have kids and watch them grow from you picket fence" Claire said.

"Are you taking drugs?" I asked her from under my blanket.

"No" Claire said with a laugh.

"I'm supper tired can you go?" I asked. I was supper tired I hadn't really gotten normal amount of rest a 15 year old be getting.

"Fine" Claire said. She hopped off me and left so I thought. Then I felt someone jump on me.

"Did you really think you could get ride of me that easily? Come on Mass your going even if it kills you" Claire said.

"Isn't if it kills you?" I said.

"Who cares come on!" Claire said grabbing my arm and yanking my arm. She dragged me into the shower.

"I'm not letting you out until you take a shower!" Claire yelled from the other side. I took a pretty long shower. I think I fell asleep at a point. When I was done I dried my self and left the not guarded bathroom door. I walked to room and opened the door and saw....

_**A/N-DUDES! I'm sorry for the Cliffy but it makes you want more huh huh huh!*elbows you on the side*....lol....sooo dnt forget to REVIEWS....remember I need 10!....plzzzzz**_


	14. IM BACK!

HEYYYYYYYY

SOOO YEA I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED MORE LIKE 3MONTHES… I'M I HAD FINALS AND PROM NOW IM DONE AND JUST WAITING FOR GRADUATION!!!

Im soo excited and nervious all at the same time…im doo happy to be done with high school buti will miss it..like the dumb fights the freshman will get them selves in thinking that its cool but its funny…im gonna miss my supper ditzy Child Development teacher…hehe.. I wont miss the security guard that always flirts with her though hes sooo annoying!…but any ways yes me Nelly am finally graduating high school…it went by soo fast. For anyone still in high or going to high school ENJOY IT while you can its going to come to a close really soon…

Any ways soo like im going to start writing for this story and SBH soon but I need ideas for this soo if you can help me out I will soo apreicate if you read the last chapter of Clique my way and give me an idea for the next chapter I will soo totally dedicate it to you and umm I will have two new chapter for ya…thanks bye love x trillion!!!

=)


	15. Perfect?

**Disclaimer: MY NAME IS NOT LISI HARRISON!!!!**

_**A/N-**heyy...._

_Ok so I like just finished Reading 'Boys R US'….._

_And I LU-VED IT!!!_

_Im supper happy that the girls are back together cause the MAC were really getting on my nerves. So unlike PS I LOATH which sucked [my opinion] , I didn't have any problems with this one. I thought it was AH-MAZING!!!_

_MASSIE + LANDON= ah-dorable 333_

_The rest don't really matter ohhhh_

_BEAN+ BARK OBAMA= cuteness_

_I know this one probably sucked but anyone who has been reading my other storys you know I havent updated in forever….but CLIQUE MY WAY will have a new chapter in by Monday I promis…but I need super major help with SBH I don't wanna make the story bad the next chapter might suck…soo bare with me… love you lots, like tator tots!!! LBR-ISH BUT OH WELL!!_!

_yo yo yo, SOO IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A REALLY LONG TIME.... but its like mid summer and umm yea i should have a neww chapter soon for SBH...but heres a new CLIQUE MY WAY chappy...dont forgett to review... the dance is coming up...the more reviews i have the quicker i can put up the new chapter..._

_=)_

_**Chapter 5: Perfect?**_

When I opened my door I saw Claire and Josh making out on my bed. I could easily see that they were past first base. Since when was Claire and Josh dating?

"Echhem you know Motel 6 is opened" I said. Before I could say anything Josh got up and ran out of the room leaving me a and Claire shocked. I went to my closet to change. I changed into a pair a dark skinny jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and went back to my room.

"Soo you and Josh ehh?" I said to her.

"What about me and Josh?" Claire said.

"Well lets start of by the number one question, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE DATING?!" I asked her.

"Umm I was going to tell but Mass you gotta know this all just happened" Claire said.

"Right, and your preview sex action also just happened. And on my bed. What if I hadn't come into MY room poor little Claire would have had her cherry popped" I said.

"Eww you sound like my mother" Claire said and got up and headed to the door.

"Well when Judy isn't here who is going to take care of gumdrop" I said with a giggle. Claire stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face me. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked her.

"How do you know my mom calls me gumdrop?" she asked.

"Umm remember last summer when I stayed with you and your mom said it" I told her.

"Yea, but that was way before your accident. Do you remember anything else. Come on Mass think" Claire said grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Umm"

"Come on Massie please think" Claire said shaking me a little to hard.

"Claire chill out!" I yelled at her and lightly pushed off me.

"Sorry!" Claire yelled and ran down the stairs leaving me confused and a little dizzy. I walked downstairs and I saw Josh holding Claire and soothing her. When I made it to the foyer Claire came and gave me a hug.

"Im soo sorry Massie, please forgive me" Claire asked.

"Its fine, but lets get my torture over and done with. I have a date with my two favorite people and I don't wanna miss it" I said as we walked outside.

"Who?" Josh and Claire asked and then giggled.

"Ben and Jerry" I said and laughed but Claire and Josh gave me weird looks and shrugged it off.

We got into Josh's moms car and she drove us to NYC. The ride was pretty quite just small talk between Claire and Josh's mom who would also randomly give me sympthay glances every now and then. She finally dropped us off infront of the Toys R Us.

"Well were do you wanna start first?" Claire asked me.

"I don't know and I don't care" I said then Claire dragged me into the first fancy dress store we could find. While Josh and Claire went off flirting, I went to find a dress that I could wear and get back home faster.

Seriously this store had so many dresses that were over priced. Like who would pay $300 for a dress. Maybe that's the type of clothes that I used to wear before my accident.

The more I thought about the more something came to me. Like I could see flashbacks of me and Claire in a car laughing about something. All this thinking was giving me a major headache and and making me dizzy. The next thing I knew it was black.  
**_  
****************************************************************_****_********************************************************_*********************************

When I woke up next I saw Derrick?

"Derrick? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Would you believe me if I said shopping?" he asked with a chuckle which made me giggle.

"No" I said in between giggles. He sat down across from smiling.

"So are you going to homecoming?" Derrick asked me.

"Yea, Claire says I have to go wither I like it or not. Are you going?" I asked him.

"Yea, Dylan wants to double with Josh and Cam" he said. I had completely forgotten that he was dating Dylan.

"Derry!" I herd someone yell. There was only one person who would call him that. Dylan Marvil.

"Massie!" I herd Claire's voice. In a couple of seconds Alicia, Dylan, Claire and Josh were standing around me and Derrick.

"Derry why are you sitting with Massie?" Dylan asked.

"She fainted I was just checking if she was okay" Derrick said and got up from where he was sitting. Dylan pulled into a kiss or pre-sex action. She started moaning and looked at me in the corner of her eye.

"_*cough* SLUT*cough*_" Claire faked. I took this time to get up from the floor. And stood next Claire.

"Ew Josh why are you with Kuh-laire?" Dylan asked.

"Because Im here with my girlfriend" Josh said.

"Oh how come Alicia didnt tell me you and her were back together" Dylan said and like clock work Alicia came and stood next Dylan. her eyes moved towards Josh's then saw him holding Claire's hand.

"Thats because I'm not with Alicia, I'm here with Claire my girlfriend" Josh said. Everyone's eyes moved towards Alicia waiting for her reaction. Only to everyones surprise she didnt say anything, she just stood there with her eyes closed and hands at her side.

_**SLAP!!**_

Everyone looked at Alicia then at Josh who had a red mark on his cheek. No one said anything. Alicia turned away and started walking quickly away.

"Can we just go home, I dont feel good anymore" I said not wanting anything else happen. What I didnt expect that Derrick would be so concerned.

"You okay? I can take you home if you want" Derrick asked.

"Derrick were not done shopping yet" Dylan said stomping, But Derrick ignored and looked at me.

"Thats fine, come on Mass" Claire said pulling me away. We left the store and headed to startbucks where Josh's mom would pick us up. With everything that happened today i just wanted to go home and sleep. Claire told me she brought me a dress but i would be allowed to see it until the dance. And for some reason I now really wanted to go. Was it because of Derrick?


End file.
